The Reason We Never Know
by Afternoon Roses
Summary: Suho/Irene. Orang lain tidak tahu, tapi Joonmyeon tahu Joohyun menyimpan luka yang dalam, karena mereka berdua sama. Mereka butuh seseorang untuk mengampuni mereka. "Aku tidak layak untuk bahagia," bisik Joohyun.


Kim Joonmyeon membuka matanya, namun semuanya gelap. Semuanya gulita. Ia memejamkannya, membukanya lagi. Tidak ada yang berubah.

Sunyi.

Dingin.

Suara percikan.

Ia menutup telinganya, namun ia bisa mendengar suara tangisan. Perlahan suara tangisan itu terdengar familiar seperti suaranya sendiri.

"Mengapa kau harus pergi secepat ini?"

"Mau apa kau kemari? Pergi."

"Coba lihat! Ayah membelikanku satu set robot yang baru!"

Joonmyeon kecil mendelik pada bocah lelaki yang lebih muda di depannya dan menahan diri untuk tidak memukulnya. Ia memilih untuk pergi. Tidak lama, terdengar suara plastik keras yang diinjak-injak hancur. Ia berbalik dan menemukan robot mainan mahal itu sudah tidak berbentuk.

"Tapi aku menghancurkannya, karena seharusnya Ayah membelikan untukmu. Aku tidak akan main mainan dari Ayah. Aku mau main denganmu."

Joonmyeon menyeringai. Matanya tajam. "Jangan bercanda," desisnya.

"Karena wanita sial itu, karena ibumu, ayah menceraikan ibuku! Karenamu, aku tidak punya ayah lagi! Kami tidak punya apa-apa!"

Bocah lelaki itu hampir menangis. Joonmyeon meninggalkan ruangan sebelum tangannya menampar bocah itu. Kali terakhir ia melakukannya, ia dihajar oleh ayahnya.

Tanpa diduganya, bocah itu mengejarnya dan berteriak dengan nyaring, "Jangan membenciku!"

Joonmyeon melihat punggung seseorang yang mengenakan seragam sekolahnya. Sosok itu berdiri di tengah jalan yang gelap. Lampu jalan redup. Hanya layar ponselnya bersinar. Mobil di hadapannya melaju kencang. Ia menoleh ke arah Joonmyeon.

Silau.

Joonmyeon terbangun dengan nafas menderu. Pelipisnya basah oleh keringat.

"Joonmyeon-ah... Kau baik-baik saja? Aku turut berdukacita."

Ekspresi yang tulus dan hampir seperti sakit hati terlukis di wajah Jongdae. Kyungsoo tidak mengatakan apa-apa, ia hanya menatap Joonmyeon penuh makna. Joonmyeon hanya bisa berterima kasih.

Jongdae dan Kyungsoo adalah dua orang yang paling Joonmyeon percaya. Hanya mereka yang tahu bahwa Oh Sehun adalah adik tirinya, yang ia benci dan ia kasihi. Seorang adik yang telah meninggalkan dunia ini bahkan sebelum ia sempat memperlakukannya dengan baik. Seorang adik yang tidak pernah mendapatkan kasih sayang keluarga.

Ayah mereka selalu sibuk dengan urusan perusahaan. Ibu Sehun hanya peduli pada uang Ayah. Joonmyeon dan ibunya telah diusir dari rumah, sejak ibu Sehun menghasut Ayah. Joonmyeon masih beruntung karena memiliki ibu yang peduli padanya, walaupun mereka harus hidup dalam kesusahan.

Joonmyeon menutup pintu lokernya dan hanya mengangguk lemah kepada Jongdae dan Kyungsoo. Keduanya sedikit khawatir, namun tidak mengatakan apapun lagi.

Joonmyeon melangkahkan kakinya ke koridor. Ia melewati kelas mendiang adik tirinya dan melihat sekilas dari pintu yang terbuka, sebuah meja yang dihias vas berisi sekuntum mawar putih. Meja Sehun. Terdengar suara teman-teman sekelasnya menangis.

Ketika Joonmyeon tenggelam dalam pikirannya, ia tidak sengaja menabrak seseorang. Keduanya jatuh dan rasa sakit menyerang kaki Joonmyeon.

Seorang siswi.

Rambutnya panjang. Wajahnya cantik dan mempesona siapapun yang melihatnya, namun tatapan matanya yang berwarna musim gugur seperti menghunjam jantungnya dengan pisau. Memori di kepalanya berputar cepat, sekelebat putih keperakan, wajah Sehun, foto gadis ini, kata-katanya tentang gadis itu.

 _"Namanya Bae Joohyun._ _Entah mengapa,_ _aku sangat menyukainya."_

Joonmyeon menggertakkan giginya. Tangannya terkepal di sisi tubuhnya.

 _Tidak kusangka, ia datang sendiri ke hadapanku._

Kelas kosong di jam istirahat.

Jam terus berdetik.

Angin bertiup dari jendela.

Sehelai kelopak mawar putih di atas meja Oh Sehun telah menguning.

Sehelai kelopak jatuh.

"Maaf, sungguh maaf, aku tidak hati-hati. Apa kau baik-baik saja?"

Suara yang merdu menyadarkan Joonmyeon. Ia tidak mengerti mengapa orang terus menanyakan apakah ia baik-baik saja di saat ia sedang berada di titik terendah hidupnya.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?"

Tapi Joonmyeon tercekat, karena suara lembut Bae Joohyun memaksanya untuk jujur.

"Aku tidak baik-baik saja."

Joohyun terkejut, panik. "Apa kau terluka?"

"Ya."

Bel berbunyi.

 _Mengapa kejujuran begitu melegakan jiwa?_

"Hyung."

Telinga Joonmyeon memerah.

"Anak sial. Jangan memanggilku seperti itu di sekolah."

Sehun tersenyum ramah, "Aku senang bisa terus satu sekolah denganmu."

"Orang lain tidak boleh tahu tentang kita atau kau kubunuh," ancam Joonmyeon.

Sehun tertawa. "Itu tidak mungkin. Waktu kecil kau bahkan melompat ke sungai untuk menyelamatkanku."

"Itu karena Ayah menyuruhku!"

Lagi, Joonmyeon menyakiti hati Sehun. Walaupun yang dikatakannya bukanlah kebenaran.

Sehun hanya diam.

Matahari senja terbenam. Awan lembayung mewarnai kelas yang kosong dengan kehangatan. Hanya ada dua orang di dekat jendela. Gorden putih menari ditiup angin.

Joonmyeon melepaskan kecupannya dari bibir Joohyun dan menatapnya lembut. Ia menghapus air mata yang membasahi wajah Joohyun. Wajah Joohyun memerah, ia ingin pergi, namun Joonmyeon menahannya. Jemari mereka terkait satu sama lain.

Sebelumnya, sama sekali tidak ada yang bisa meluluhkan Bae Joohyun, namun hal itu sama sekali tidak sulit bagi Joonmyeon. Orang lain tidak menyadarinya, tapi ia tahu Joohyun menyimpan luka yang dalam, karena mereka berdua sama. Sama-sama hidup dengan tatapan mata yang kosong. Sama-sama membutuhkan seseorang untuk mengampuni mereka.

"Aku tidak layak untuk bahagia," bisik Joohyun. "Jangan lakukan ini padaku."

Joohyun telah menceritakan rahasianya pada Joonmyeon. Ibu Joohyun meninggal ketika ia kecil. Keluarganya menjadi kacau. Ayahnya pemabuk berat. Ia sering memukuli Joohyun kecil. Suatu hari ia hampir membuat Joohyun kehabisan darah, beruntung tetangganya mengetahui ini dan segera melapor polisi. Ayahnya ditangkap, Joohyun diadopsi keluarga yang lebih baik. Lalu, sebulan setelah dipenjara, ayahnya dikabarkan mengakhiri nyawanya sendiri. Joohyun tumbuh besar dengan hati yang disiksa rasa bersalah.

"Ada lagi... Aku telah menyakiti seseorang karena dia memberiku cintanya, aku menolaknya. Karena itu, aku tidak mau kita... Aku tidak pantas. Tapi kau berbeda, kau membuatku berani mencoba untuk mencintai seseorang."

Perkataan Bae Joohyun membuat Joonmyeon mati rasa. Ia tahu sebentar lagi ia akan berhasil, namun ia merasa telah melakukan suatu kesalahan.

Kesalahan fatal.

"Akhir-akhir ini kau tidak pulang dengan kami, kau juga tidak ikut ke kafe internet lagi. Kau ke mana saja? Kerja paruh waktu?" tanya Jongdae penuh rasa ingin tahu.

"Tidak. Ada urusan sedikit."

"Yang jelas kau terlihat lebih gembira sekarang. Itu bagus," ujar Kyungsoo sebelum mengunyah bekal makan siang buatannya sendiri.

Joonmyeon menepis pendapat Kyungsoo dalam hati. Bagaimana mungkin ia gembira? Ia hanya berpura-pura gembira.

Sejuk.

Terang.

Joonmyeon mengerjapkan mata dan menemukan dirinya baru saja bangun dari tidur lelap tanpa mimpi buruk. Ia melihat sampul buku berwarna coklat menghalangi pandangannya.

"Kau sudah bangun? Kau tidur lama sekali."

Wajah seorang gadis menyapanya dari balik buku. Rupanya ia tertidur di pangkuan Bae Joohyun yang sedang membaca buku. Ia bersandar di pohon favoritnya yang sudah puluhan tahun tertanam di halaman belakang sekolah mereka.

"Biasanya aku selalu sendirian, termasuk duduk membaca buku di sini. Tapi sekarang ada orang yang menemaniku. Aku senang," Joohyun tersenyum dan merapikan rambut di kening Joonmyeon.

Joonmyeon tidak mengerti mengapa Sehun menyukai gadis seperti Joohyun. Memang ia cantik, tapi Joohyun bahkan tidak menyukai dirinya sendiri. Siswi lainnya tidak mendekatinya karena ia terlihat nyaris sempurna. Bukankah gadis seperti ini sangat menyusahkan?

Apakah Sehun menyukainya karena melihat senyumnya barusan? Tapi, walau mereka berbeda kelas, ia tahu Bae Joohyun jarang sekali tersenyum. Entahlah, Joonmyeon dan siapapun tidak akan pernah tahu alasan Sehun, karena Sehun sudah tidak ada lagi di dunia ini. Tapi ia ingin tahu mengapa semua ini begitu mudah.

"Kenapa kau membiarkanku menemanimu?" tanya Joonmyeon.

Joohyun tersenyum, "Aku juga tidak tahu."

Joonmyeon memejamkan mata dan mencoba untuk tidur lagi.

Rasanya begitu damai.

"Jawab aku. Kau berkencan dengan Bae Joohyun?" Kyungsoo menatap Joonmyeon seakan ia seorang kriminal.

Beberapa bulan ini rumor itu menyebar dan Joonmyeon memang selalu pulang bersama gadis itu. Joonmyeon diam.

"Aku tahu kau membenci adikmu, tapi tidak seharusnya kau mengkhianatinya seperti ini."

Joonmyeon merasakan amarah meledak di kepalanya, ia meremas kerah baju Kyungsoo.

"Kau tahu apa?" ujar Joonmyeon dingin.

Joonmyeon mendorong Kyungsoo dengan keras ke loker, Jongdae segera membantunya berdiri. Kyungsoo kemudian menyadari sesuatu. Hanya ada satu alasan lain.

"Joonmyeon-ah, apa kau berniat menyakiti gadis itu? Kepergian Sehun bukan kesalahannya! Sehun melakukan itu karena ia mengalami masalah psikologis dan tidak sanggup mengendalikannya!"

Joonmyeon mendengus tertawa, "Kalian memang temanku, tapi biar kuingatkan, kalian tidak usah ikut campur dalam hal ini."

Seseorang mengganti bunga di vas bunga yang diletakkan di meja Sehun. Bunga putih itu terlihat indah, walau kelak akan layu juga.

"Maaf. Kau sudah lama menunggu?"

Joohyun akhirnya muncul dan menghampiri Joonmyeon di pintu gerbang.

"Tidak apa."

"Aku membuat sesuatu di klub prakarya. Ini untukmu," kata Joohyun. Ia menyerahkan sehelai saputangan putih dengan gambar kelinci dan nama Joonmyeon yang dijahit dengan tangan."Lucu, bukan?"

Suho memperhatikan benda itu lalu tertawa. Entah mengapa ia tertawa. Mungkin karena benda itu terlalu konyol, atau mungkin topeng kegembiraannya telah menjadi bagian dari dirinya sekarang.

"Terima kasih," ujar Joonmyeon dan menyimpannya ke dalam tas. Joohyun agak tersipu dan menyelipkan rambutnya ke belakang telinga.

"Hari ini aku ingin mengajakmu ke suatu tempat."

Joohyun terlihat bersemangat, ia mengira ini akan menjadi kencan manis mereka yang lain. Ia tidak menyadari ekspresi wajah Joonmyeon yang menjadi kaku dan dingin.

Setelah berjalan beberapa meter dari halte yang sepi di malam hari, Joohyun terus mengikuti Joonmyeon dari belakang. Joonmyeon mengulurkan tangannya untuk menggandeng Joohyun. Tangan itu terasa dingin, tapi Joohyun tetap merasa senang. Lampu jalan tidak menyala.

"Mengapa kau membawaku ke sini?"

Ketika Joonmyeon menoleh, matanya sangat dingin, nyaris seperti orang asing di mata Joohyun. Ia membawa Joohyun ke tengah jalan, ia berdiri di belakang Joonyun dan mengunci kedua lengannya hingga ia tidak bisa bergerak bebas.

"Joonmyeon, kau bersikap aneh. Ada apa?" tanya Joohyun mulai takut.

"Kau tidak tahu? Ini tempat di mana Oh Sehun mengakhiri hidupnya."

Mendengar nama itu membuat darah di tubuh Joohyun seperti membeku, kakinya lemas. Joohyun pasti sudah jatuh kalau Joonmyeon tidak sedang memeganginya.

"Ingat sosok adik yang kuceritakan padamu? Oh Sehun, dialah adik tiriku. Dialah penyesalan yang kuceritakan padamu."

Joohyun memucat. Tangannya mulai bergetar. Ia tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Ia masih ingat jelas sosok Oh Sehun. Sosok yang tidak ingin dipikirkannya.

Sama seperti beberapa siswa lainnya, Sehun pernah menyatakan cinta padanya, dan Joohyun juga menolaknya. Menurutnya, Sehun tidak benar-benar menyukainya, Sehun hanya mencari sosok seorang ibu dalam dirinya. Namun, ia sama sekali tidak tahu bahwa penolakannya begitu menyakitkan bagi Sehun. Andai waktu bisa diputar kembali, andai saja...

"Kau tentu tidak tahu bahwa bayanganku tentang Sehun yang berdiri di sini selalu menghantuiku tiap malam. Begitu pula pesan terakhirmu padanya. Penolakan itu amat berat baginya yang tidak pernah merasakan kasih sayang! Aku tidak bisa tidak menyalahkanmu untuk semua itu!"

Joohyun mulai menangis. Dadanya sesak dan sakit. Entah yang mana yang lebih menyakitkan, masa lalunya, kepergian Oh Sehun, atau rasa sakit karena Joonmyeon memperlakukannya seperti ini. Mungkin ia memang pantas menerima ini semua.

"Aku... minta maaf. Aku minta maaf," Joohyun terisak.

"Aku tidak butuh permintaan maafmu!"

Bunyi mesin mobil melaju cepat terdengar dari kejauhan, setiap detiknya ia terdengar semakin cepat, semakin dekat. Keringat dingin dan air mata mengalir di pipi Joohyun. Suara kecilnya hampir kalah oleh derum kendaraan. Putus asa. Itu yang dirasakan Joohyun.

"Walau begitu, aku ingin kau tahu... Aku berterima kasih kau pernah ada untukku."

Joonmyeon semakin erat mencengkeram pergelangan tangan Joohyun dari belakang. Cahaya lampu mobil yang melewati tikungan tajam membutakan pandangan Joohyun.

Bunyi nyaring klakson.

Decit ban.

Seseorang berteriak.

Cahaya putih.

Dingin.

Joohyun merasakan nyeri di sekujur tubuhnya, kepalanya telah membentur sesuatu. Ia membuka mata, langit masih gelap. Ketika mobil itu semakin dekat Joonmyeon menariknya, sehingga mereka menerjang sisi jalan. Joohyun langsung bangun untuk memeriksa keadaan Joonmyeon. Joonmyeon masih berbaring dengan satu lengan menutupi wajahnya. Jasnya kotor oleh tanah.

"Mengapa... aku tidak bisa melakukannya?"

Joohyun hanya diam. Ia ingin menggapai Joonmyeon, namun tidak berani.

"Pada akhirnya, aku hanya pengecut. Aku tidak ingin mengakui kesalahanku sendiri, yang tidak pernah memperlakukannya dengan baik."

Joohyun melihat air mata mengalir di wajah Joonmyeon ketika ia bangkit dan duduk di atas rumput yang kotor. Tangisannya semakin keras, Joonmyeon mulai berteriak dan meraung, memukul-mukul dadanya kesakitan.

"Sakit sekali... Mengapa ia pergi tanpa pernah mengatakan bahwa ia menderita? Mengapa ia selalu tersenyum padaku? Mengapa... Mengapa?!"

Joohyun tidak bisa menahan dirinya lagi, ia memeluk Joonmyeon. Joonmyun terisak hebat di pundaknya.

"Dan ia tidak akan pernah memaafkanku, karena aku telah melakukan kesalahan besar... Aku mencintai gadis yang dicintainya, bahkan merebut gadis itu darinya."

Joonmyeon tidak pernah lagi terlihat di sekolah. Kabarnya ia pindah sekolah. Ketika mereka lulus SMA, ia menghubungi Kyungsoo dan Jongdae, meminta maaf dan memberitahu mereka bahwa ia melanjutkan studi di luar negeri.

Di hari kelulusan, Joohyun masuk ke suatu kelas yang terasa asing baginya. Ia berjalan ke satu meja dan menyentuh permukaannya.

Joohyun mundur selangkah dan membungkuk.

Delapan tahun berlalu.

Joohyun belajar bahwa waktu menyembuhkan luka, tetapi luka tetap membekas. Waktu juga tidak bisa mengobati rindu dan menggagalkan penyesalan. Itulah hukuman dan pengampunan yang diberikan waktu kepadanya dan setiap orang.

Matahari bersembunyi. Awan kelabu muncul di sore yang dingin. Rintik gerimis mulai turun. Joohyun memegang payung dengan satu tangan, sementara tangan yang lain mendekap sebuket bunga untuk pusara seseorang. Setiap tahun ia selalu ke sini setelah pulang kerja untuk memperingati kepergian Oh Sehun.

Dulu Oh Sehun hanya seorang adik kelas yang menyukainya, tapi sekarang ia nampak seperti teman yang mengingatkannya akan masa mudanya yang lugu, juga hari-harinya bersama Kim Joonmyeon. Joohyun merenung beberapa lama di sana sebelum akhirnya beranjak.

Jalanan berbatu-batu, sepatu hak tingginya tidak membantu. Joohyun berhati-hati menghindari genangan dan kerikil, tapi kakinya tidak stabil dan ia terjatuh.

"Ah!"

Dari sudut pandangnya yang rendah ia melihat seseorang berjalan menghampirinya. Ketika ia mendongak, ia melihat wajah seseorang yang telah membuatnya tidak bisa membuka hatinya kepada siapapun lagi. Pandangannya mulai buram karena genangan air mata berkumpul di matanya. Apakah waktu berhenti? Atau jantungku tidak berdetak? Aku bisa melihatnya lagi.

Kim Joonmyeon. Kim Joonmyeon ada di hadapanku.

Joonmyeon tidak mengatakan apapun, ia hanya mengeluarkan saputangan putih dan menyeka darah dan tanah di lutut Joohyun.

"Kau masih menyimpannya," ujar Joohyun lirih. Hatinya dipenuhi kehangatan, walaupun tubuhnya basah oleh rintik hujan. Ada banyak yang ingin dikatakannya, namun sejuta kata hanya behenti di ujung bibir tanpa pernah terucap.

Joonmyeon diam seribu bahasa. Setelah selesai, ia meletakkann itu di tangan Joohyun. Sentuhan Joonmyeon terasa nyata di kulitnya, ini bukan mimpi. Joohyun tidak tahu harus berkata apa, ia kira Joonmyeon akan pergi atau mungkin ia hanya berhalusinasi, ia berteriak, "Tunggu!"

Joohyun segera berdiri walau lukanya agak perih. Joonmyeon ternyata hanya berhenti di pusara Sehun dan meletakkan bunganya di samping bunga dari Joohyun. Dua insan hanya terpaku di tempat masing-masing.

"Kau, kau tidak mau mengatakan apapun padaku?" Joohyun bertanya, masih menggenggam saputangan bernoda darah.

Joonmyeon menatapnya sebentar dan beranjak. Ia berjalan ke arah Joohyun namun melewatinya begitu saja. Sosoknya terlihat begitu berjarak.

"Joonmyeon... Joonmyeon-ah. Joonmyeon-ah!"

Joohyun berteriak lagi, memanggil namanya, berharap ia berhenti. Joonmyeon terus menjauh. Joohyun mengejar dan berhasil menggengam tangannya dari belakang, tidak ingin melepasnya. Dengan puing-puing harapan yang tersisa di lubuk hatinya, Joohyun akhirnya mengatakannya.

"Jangan membenciku!"

Joonmyeon tersentak. Ia teringat akan Sehun yang pernah mengatakan hal yang sama padanya. Tangannya gemetar. Akankah ia melakukan hal yang sama seperti dulu? Haruskah ia menebus dosanya dengan satu kehilangan lagi?

Petir menyambar di kejauhan. Joonmyeon melepas tangan Joohyun dan saat itu juga Joohyun merasa hancur.

Detik berikutnya Joonmyeon justru membawanya ke dalam pelukannya. Joonmyeon menciumnya sama seperti dulu, bahkan lebih lembut lagi, seakan takut melukai Joohyun yang begitu rapuh. Mereka tidak tahu lagi yang mengalir di wajah mereka adalah hujan atau air mata mereka yang telah menjadi satu.

Mungkin Sehun tidak akan mengampuni dirinya, tapi Joonmyeon harus mengampuni dirinya sendiri.

Kali ini, Joonmyeon akan mengatakan apa yang seharusnya dikatakannya sejak dulu kepada Sehun. Kata-kata yang seharusnya ia ucapkan pada orang yang dicintainya sekarang, Bae Joohyun.

"Aku tidak membencimu."

Joohyun menitikkan air mata.

"Aku mencintaimu dengan sepenuh hatiku."

A/N: Merry Christmas. May SuRene have some moments at the end of 2018.


End file.
